Whispers
by NettieC
Summary: Set in Season 10, it's been a very slow day at JAG HQ and the rumour mill is running wild.  It's up to the General to sort out fact from fiction.  A fun oneshot to keep our favourite characters entertained.  Read and Review at your leisure! Thanks.


Author's Notes: Set in the last season, I've been playing with the characters - thought I'd brighten their afternoon.

Whispers

It had been a slow day at JAG HQ and, as such, it was a welcome relief from the hectic pace of late. It gave the staff a much needed break and the chance to catch their breath and reconnect on a personal level.

Harriet had ventured into the office a little before 1000 with the twins in their double pram and Jimmy toddling alongside.

"Good morning, ma'am," Jen said brightly as she approached. "Hi Jimmy and oh, Nikki and Michael are getting so big. They're just gorgeous, ma'am."

"Thanks Jen, a bit of a handful but worth every bit. Is Bud around? He left this file at home and asked me to drop it off."

"Ah, no ma'am, he had to step out but he should be back within the hour. Did you want to wait?"

"I don't think so, Jen. Jimmy would like nothing better than to rearrange everyone's files."

"I can take it, ma'am."

"Thanks Jen." Harriet handed her the manila folder.

"Oh ma'am, I meant to ask about Fairsky. How's he doing?"

Fairsky was the name of a big, black, racehorse Harriet's uncle owned. He had given her majority ownership for Christmas two years ago and it had proven a profitable present, allowing Harriet to buy most of the things she needed for the twins without dipping into their savings. Unfortunately Fairsky had taken a serious tumble at his last start and his future as a racehorse was uncertain.

"Well, he just hasn't been the same since the accident. The poor thing has slowed considerably, I mean he wants to do it and has the stamina but he's just too slow," Harriet explained.

"Slow and steady wins the race as they say, ma'am," replied Jen.

"They do indeed, Jen, but not for me. He has to be fast or it's not really worth the effort. I can't complain though, he was fantastic for a few years, what more can a girl ask? He provided all of this," said Harriet, gesturing to the pram and accessories which adorned it. "Although I think it's time I put him out to stud. He can still bring in a few dollars and it will keep me in the lifestyle I've become accustomed too."

"What do you think Commander Roberts will have to say about it?"

"Oh Bud will be fine – he was looking for a way to raise a few extra dollars, this stud business will suit him nicely."

A few more pleasantries were exchanged and Harriet departed, Jen returned to her desk.

----------

In the break room, Petty Officer Karen Linus stood making coffee caught up in her own world when Ensign Rose Phillips entered.

"Hi Petty Officer, busy day?"

"No, not really, why?"

"You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Oh well, yes I do."

"Care to share."

"Well, only if it doesn't go further than this room."

"It won't."

"Well," Karen started in hushed tones, "it seems Lieutenant Sims isn't really happy with Commander Roberts "performance" since his accident. She says he's lost his speed and that's all she's after. She says she's looking to put him out to stud to earn a few more dollars."

"Out to stud? Really?"

"I heard it myself."

"Wow! I wonder if Commander Roberts knows about his wife's plan," said Rose.

"I don't think he does yet but she thinks he'll go for it, that the "stud business" will suit him."

Rose shook her head. "That's pretty amazing. Wow, Bud Roberts, what would you call him? Male prostitute, gigolo…"

"How about Bud Roberts – Stud Muffin?" said Karen lifting up her chocolate muffin.

The two burst into fits of laughter which only dissipated when Colonel MacKenzie entered.

"What's so funny ladies?" she asked.

"Nothing ma'am," they managed before scurrying away.

By noon, most enlisted personnel knew whilst the officers remained oblivious to the exact nature of the newfound good humour throughout the office.

---------------

It was 1330 when Sturgis concluded his telephone call from the confines of his office. Varese was in Vancouver and had been for five weeks. Tonight she would be home and if the content of her recent calls were anything to go by they were in for an incredible weekend. "Woman, you're driving me crazy," he said in a low, serious tone as he replaced the receiver. "I need help and I need it now," he muttered to himself before picking up the telephone directory. He flicked through numerous pages before finding the number he was seeking. Quickly he dialled the number; he took a rapid scan of the office to see if anyone was within earshot.

"Yes, hello, my name is Commander Sturgis Turner. I would like to make an appointment to come and see someone. Yes, it's rather urgent. Today if possible. This afternoon would be great. 4.30 is the only slot, I'll take it, I'm desperate. Thanks."

"What's Commander Turner looking so concerned about?" asked Sergeant Kelvin Brown as he stopped by Gunnery Sergeant Rick Brewer's desk, located just outside Sturgis' office.

"Well, between you and me," Rick whispered, "I think he's having problems with his girlfriend. He muttered something about her driving him crazy and needing help. Then he made an urgent appointment for this afternoon because he was_ desperate_."

"Poor man, women do have that effect on you," said Kelvin as he returned to his own desk.

By 1350 news of Commander Turner's problems had circulated through the rumour mill taking some of the humour out of the day.

--------

It was 1430 and Mac and Harm were in her office discussing his latest plans.

"Harm, it's alright for you to want to do this paper for the Law Journal but I know what'll happen, you'll rope me into doing it and then you'll go off investigating or TAD and leave me to hold the baby – so to speak."

"Mac, I wouldn't do that. It just that this is something I really want to do and I thought it would be something we could do together. We could spend sometime together away from here."

"It would still be work."

"I can cook and …"

"Please, if you're trying to persuade me to join you in this task, offering to cook your healthy food won't help."

"Look Mac, I'll get it catered for from Beltway Burger if you'd prefer. Please," he asked again, making the puppy dog eyes he hoped she couldn't resist.

"I don't know, Harm, it's …."

"Please, please, please," he said quickly.

"Oh, stop begging, it doesn't become you. I'll co-author this paper with you. What's it called again?"

"Military Law and the War on Terrorism."

"Wonderful!" Mac said rolling her eyes.

Petty Officer Isabelle Rickman had been about to enter the Colonel's office when she caught part of their conversation. She did not want to interrupt what she perceived as a personal and private moment so she stepped away quietly.

"Did you get that file, Petty Officer?" asked Ensign Alan Pearcedale.

"Oh no, I couldn't," Isabelle replied.

"Why not, Colonel MacKenzie is in her office?"

"I didn't want to interrupt."

"It would have only taken a minute."

"Yes but," she began before taking a quick look around. "I just heard Colonel MacKenzie tell Commander Rabb that she's carrying his baby."

"No way!" replied Alan, surprised.

"Not only that, she thinks he'll just take off and leave her to deal with it all."

"Really? I thought the Commander was more responsible than that."

"So did I," agreed Isabelle.

"I guess you never know," said Alan.

"So, the Colonel is pregnant," whispered Isabelle. "I'd love to see the General's face when he finds out.

And the news spread like wildfire and before the strike of three, Colonel Mackenzie's _pregnancy _had been discussed by most.

-------------

When the General crossed the bullpen on his way to the break room he was greeted by silence and he knew something was up. From within the room he could hear laughter and chatter but as soon as he re-emerged the bullpen fell into silence.

"Petty Officer Coates, in here," he ordered making his way back to his desk.

"Yes sir."

"What's going on out there today?"

"Nothing sir."

"Nothing? I can hear the laughing and whispers from in here. There's scuttlebutt going around about something. Now, what is it?"

"Sir, I don't think it's my place…"

"I'm making it your place, Petty Officer,"

With huge reservations and under duress Petty Officer Jennifer Coates told the General about the office whispers of the day. She then convened, at his insistence, a meeting between himself and the four officers in question in the conference room.

As each of the four came out of their respective offices the bullpen became silent. A dozen pairs of eyes tracked their movement across the room.

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" Mac asked Harm as they neared the door.

"Nah, it's just your imagination, Mac. These people have more to do than spend their day watching us." He held the door opened for her and followed her in shutting the door behind him.

"That was so sweet," whispered Isabelle to Rose who was standing nearby.

-------------------

Harm sat next to Mac and across from Sturgis and Bud, the General remained standing at the head of the table and Jen stood in the corner, looking like she would have rather been anywhere else in the world but this room.

"Take a seat, Petty Officer," the General instructed and reluctantly she sat beside Bud.

"Now," the General began, "it must have been a slow day in the office because the amount of scuttlebutt flying around here is unbelievable."

"What scuttlebutt, sir? I haven't heard any," said Mac.

"Me either," agreed Bud.

"Well, that's because the four of you make up the bulk of what's being said."

"Really? What's being said, sir?" asked Sturgis.

"Let's start with you, Commander Roberts, although I will add that the Petty Officer has already set me straight. Petty Officer, tell the Commander what has been said about him today," the General directed, sitting in his chair.

"Me, sir?"

"Yes you, Petty Officer, do you have a problem with that?"

"No sir," she took a deep breath. "Commander Roberts," Jen began nervously, "Lieutenant Sims called in earlier today with that file you requested and as we were chatting we discussed Fairsky. Lieutenant Sims told me of the plan to put him out to stud as he hadn't recovered sufficiently from his fall."

"That's the truth so far, Petty Officer. What's the rumour?" asked Bud.

"Sir, our conversation was overheard by a member of staff and he or she got the wrong end of the stick."

"How so?" asked Bud, somewhat concerned.

"The scuttlebutt quickly went around that your wife was putting you out to stud, sir, to make some extra money."

"Me?!!!"

"Yes, sir."

"Why? Why would they think that?" Bud blushed.

"Lieutenant Sims was talking about how he lost speed after the accident but how his stamina and productivity were still good. I think they made the leap from it being Fairsky to you," Jen cringed as did Bud; never had he ever contemplated such a rumour.

"Well Bud, going out to stud, lucky you," chided Harm.

"Bud Roberts – stud muffin," Sturgis laughed.

"Stud muffin," repeated Bud. "Is that what's being said?"

"Amongst other things, sir," replied Jen quietly.

"Wow!" muttered Bud.

"I tried to put them straight but they wouldn't listen," added Jen.

"Out to stud," said Sturgis, still laughing to himself.

"Did you say something, Commander Turner?" asked the General.

"Just _out to stud, _sir," Sturgis chuckled.

"Well, it's probably a better place than where you're going," the General said.

"And where might that be, sir?" Sturgis asked, his smile fading instantly.

"Petty Officer," the General said.

"Sir, apparently your gir…, your…, apparently Miss Chestnut is driving you crazy and you made an urgent appointment for this afternoon for psychiatric help because you are desperate," said Jen looking at the table.

"Your reply, Commander Turner," said the General.

"Except for the psychiatric part the rest is true. Varese and I are, well, we're in love and she does drive me crazy, in that respect sir," Sturgis blushed. The General nodded, his wife still had the same effect on him.

"And the urgent appointment?" asked Harm.

"It was to Loxton's Jewellers. I rang to make an appointment to purchase an engagement ring; I've decided to propose tonight. I was going to wait until she was back home but after our phone call I decided I just couldn't wait another day…"

"Hence the urgency," added the General.

"Congratulations Sturgis," said Harm offering his hand.

"Not yet, buddy, let's wait to see if she accepts first."

"So, for the record, Commander Turner," said the General, "you are not in need of psychiatric attention?"

"No sir."

"Very good."

-----------

"Now, Colonel MacKenzie and Commander Rabb, this brings us to the one about the two of you," started the General.

"We only get one between us?" asked Mac.

"Yes you do, but don't be disappointed, it's a good one. Petty Officer, go ahead."

"Do I have to, sir?"

"Petty Officer, please inform the Colonel and Commander as to their piece of scuttlebutt."

"Well, sir, ma'am, you two had an exchange in Colonel Mackenzie's office about the Colonel being left to hold the baby. Now the office believes that you, Colonel MacKenzie, are pregnant and that you, Commander Rabb, are about to take off and leave her in the lurch."

Harm and Mac stared at each other their conversation had been completely taken out of context.

"Sir, I can explain," began Harm.

"Go right ahead," said the General leaning back in his chair. He was quite amused by the entire proceeding.

"The Colonel and I were discussing the paper I wanted to write for the Law Journal. I was trying to get the Colonel to come on board but she was reluctant at first saying that I'd end up on investigation or TAD and she's be left holding the proverbial baby."

"Is that right, Colonel?"

"Yes sir."

"And so that exchange had nothing to do with you being pregnant and it being Commander Rabb's child?"

"That exchange did not, sir," answered Mac.

"So," said the General standing, "am I to safely assume that there is absolutely no truth in the scuttlebutt that you, Commander Roberts, are going out to stud?"

"Yes sir," replied Bud.

"And you, Commander Turner, are going insane?"

"Yes sir," replied Sturgis.

"And that you two are having a baby?"

"Yes sir," said Harm but Mac remained quiet.

"Colonel MacKenzie, something to say?"

"Um, yes sir."

"Is that "yes sir" there is no truth in it or "yes sir" you have something to say?"

"Yes sir, I have something to say."

"Go ahead, Colonel," said the General, highly interested. Harm turned in his chair to watch her.

"General, Commander Rabb and I were talking about the Law Journal article," Mac began.

"But?" prompted the General.

"But you did ask if there was absolutely no truth and I can't say yes there wasn't."

"Please repeat that Colonel," said the General confused.

"Sir, the interpretation of the conversation was untrue but the scuttlebutt, in essence, was indeed true," Mac turned and smiled at Harm.

"Do you mean to tell me, Colonel, that…" the General began.

"That Harm and I are going to have a baby," Mac concluded.

"Wow!" exclaimed Bud, Sturgis and Jen in unison.

------------

The General sat back down in his chair and noted the goofy look on Harm's face. It was the same one that had been on his face for a month when his wife first told him she was expecting.

"Am I to understand that you are only just finding out about this, Commander Rabb?"

"Oh, uh, yes sir," he replied, staring at Mac.

"Well, don't just sit there, man, hug her or kiss her, say or do something," the General urged.

Harm leant forward and tenderly kissed the woman carrying his child.

"I love you Sarah MacKenzie," he whispered.

It was the sweetest whisper of all.


End file.
